This is Love
by Palmer Blu
Summary: What is Reid good at? He is great at surgery and deflection. But what happens when Luke has had enough of being pulled close only to be pushed away yet again? The problem that has been growing and compounding is now exploding and no one knows what will happen in the end.


This Is Love

_A/N: So this is my first crack at a Luke/Reid story and my first ever "As the World Turns" fic. I hope that you all like it and that you Read and Review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own As the World Turns or its characters._

_Warning: Some course language._

* * *

"Why are you here, Mister Snyder?"

"Mister Snyder? So, we're back to that? Why do you always do this Reid?"

"Do what exactly?" Dr. Oliver stared at Luke, trying his hardest not to reach out to him.

"Shut down and close yourself off from me." Luke takes a step closer and Reid doesn't move. The tension in the room is expanded, encompassing them both in it.

"Don't take it personally. I do it to everyone. It's just the way that I deal with all the unnecessary bull about caring and being sentimental. This, frankly, is what I'm best at. They don't call me a coldhearted asshole for no reason."

"I wish…you know what? It doesn't matter what I want anymore. It was a bad idea for me to come here."

"We finally agree on something."

Luke gives him an incredulous look before moving towards the door. Reid wraps his hand around the younger man's wrist without hesitation. He gives a gentle tug and Luke willingly takes a step back but doesn't turn to look at him. Reid knew what he needed and wanted to do. Dear God he wanted to. But he didn't know how. He didn't know what to say. And even though all that was true, he knew that he needed to try…that he needed to do whatever it took to express how he felt.

"Luke, listen. I told you from the beginning that I wasn't good at this. That I didn't do relationships. But even with all that said I find myself standing here trying to figure out what the hell is going on between us. Tell me what you want."

"You just don't get it do you. Right now I'm more concerned with what _you_ want. So Reid, what do you want?" Luke put his hands on his hips showing that he wasn't going to be put off easily. Reid hated to admit it but he loved the way that Luke gave him a hard time. It was just a thrilling feeling knowing that only Luke was willing to stand his ground when it came to dealing with the overbearing, pompous person that he knew he could be.

Reid sat in silence for a long time. He kept going over everything in his head repeatedly. Apparently it was too long because Luke gave a sigh, a murmured "I knew it," and then he was trying to leave yet again. Reid grabbed him, this time wrapping Luke in his arms. There was a slight gasp from Luke, but no other response. Obviously, and Reid had expected this to be the case, Luke was still waiting for and expecting an answer to his question.

"Luke, I don't know what to say to you. I don't know what you want to hear." Reid confessed. That gave Luke a cause for pause. It wasn't very often that the almighty, I-can-do-any-and-every-thing-doctor admitted to being unsure and clueless. But still Luke needed this answer. He needed to hear Reid confess what he felt. Luke needed the doctor,_ his doctor_, to open up and stop throwing up a shield every time he got close. So even though his heart wanted to relent to the unusual confession Luke stayed firm.

"The truth; that is what I'm looking for. Reid I'm not asking you to perform surgery-"

"I know because that I can do."

"Really, Reid? You want to be a smartass right now? Of all times you choose right now. Seriously?"

"Just trying to add a little levity to the situation but clearly, you want to be all business."

"You know what; just call me whenever you decide to get your head out of your ass and give me a serious, _honest_ answer. And to think that I might love you. Goodbye Dr. Oliver." And with those words Luke was gone leaving behind a stunned Reid Oliver.

* * *

_A/N: There will be a part two. So maybe Reid and Luke will still get there happy ever after...maybe. Until Next Time...See Ya :D_


End file.
